User talk:87.12.250.218
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LuckyTimothy page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 12:40, November 4, 2011 Bianca I made sure that her filmology was there and now it gone. Re: Stubs and candidates for deletion. Does it matter how I mark it as a stub? Adding the template just puts it in that category anyways. I guess using the template adds that line about it being a stub, but I just ignore those notices anyways... I haven't deleted the Christie Burke page yet because I wanted to wait and see if someone could provide some confirmation. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship repeal - perhaps the damnedest request you got... Alright, the admin rights have been removed. And I guess at the very least I'm horrible in that I can't edit the Breaking Dawn film plot summary. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: New "template" in Bella Swan page? Well I didn't exactly "add" it, I just reverted its removal. I didn't really think about it at the time, but that's an old template that we used to use (I think...it's hard to remember). It's obsolete now, so I've removed it from the page. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Couples What specifically are you thinking of adding? A category that encompasses all of the couples? -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I see what you mean. I prefer leaving those categories for individual characters pages (and their respective coven articles) and keeping the couple pages separate. I feel like the couple pages are about relationships, and a relationship cannot be a Forks High student even if both of its members are. Know what I'm saying? -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Renesemee I have no problem with pictures in the infoboxes when it's not a screenshot from a extremely low quality bootleg. LuckyTimothy 22:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well, CJ shouldn't have then. I'm trying to keep this place as 100% copyright violation free as I can. LuckyTimothy 23:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Trying to communicate with him has been one way in the past. I remember leaving him a message on his talk page and never received an answer back -- as well as other times in editing. If he puts them back I suppose I will have to try again. Sorry... missed the "P.S" in the talk page. Job is going good; I never have a dull moment working where I do. LuckyTimothy 02:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: I was wondering what those were. I initially thought it was some random thing added by the same user. I honestly have no idea what it is. Seems to fall into the same line with that glitch where you can legitimately edit a page correctly and then those massive lines of random text show up. LuckyTimothy 19:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC)